Je suis médicomage, pas vétérinaire
by HCIG
Summary: Hermione passe une soirée du Nouvel An mouvementée aux Urgences avec l'arrivée d'un patient aux blessures plus qu'étranges. Alors que physiquement il semble se rétablir, elle se rend bien vite compte, tout comme son entourage, qu'il n'est plus le même. Ses traits changent et ses réactions aussi. Il en devient presque un danger pour la société et lui-même.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE :**_

* * *

« Hermione ! » Hurla une jeune femme en blouse blanche lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la Gryffondor.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, mains sur les genoux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Hermione quant à elle, fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en se levant de la couchette dans laquelle elle se reposait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

« On n'arrivait pas à te trouver, on vient d'avoir une flopée d'admissions, un patient vient tout juste d'arrivé et tu es la seule à être libre. C'est un vrai capharnaüm en bas, tous les médicomages sont occupés. Je hais la soirée du Nouvel An. » Soupira enfin l'infirmière.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et commença à se presser pour atteindre le niveau des urgences.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé un patronus ! » Hurla de colère la brunette en se retournant vers l'infirmière qui tentait de la suivre dans le dédale d'escaliers emprunté par la Gryffondor.

La jeune femme bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Hermione constata avec effroi que la salle des urgences était une véritable ménagerie. Les gens criaient de toutes parts, les blessés hurlaient leur douleur, les médicomages hurlaient leurs indications, les infirmiers et infirmières répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases à l'accueil : « On n'en sait pas plus, monsieur. », « Veuillez vous calmez s'il vous plait. », « Madame, laissez les médicomages faire leur travail. ».

« Il est en salle d'opération. » Lui indiqua la jeune infirmière qui l'avait enfin rejoint.

Hermione fonça. Lorsqu'elle débarqua en salle d'opération, trop de personnes étaient agglutinées devant son patient pour qu'elle ne puisse l'apercevoir. Elle dû jouer des coudes pour enfin l'atteindre.

En le voyant, elle eût un instant de surprise et d'étonnement. Mais bien vite, ses réflexes de médecin reprirent le dessus. Elle avait vu bien pire, bien que son patient actuel laissait planer le doute.  
On lui avait retiré sa chemise blanche désormais rouge qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, en lambeaux. Sur son torse d'une pâleur irréelle s'étalaient de part et d'autre de grandes balafres écarlates et d'énormes traces de morsures provenant d'une gueule gigantesque. Son cou quant à lui était orné d'une seule de ces traces de morsure mais bien plus profonde que les autres. Son visage était figé de douleur, un fin voile de sueur le recouvrant. Il avait perdu connaissance.  
Brusquement, le corps lacéré du jeune homme eût un soubresaut avant de cracher une quantité impressionnante de sang.  
Il s'agita dans tous les sens, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il s'éveilla d'un coup, se redressa et balaya d'un mouvement la foule. Un infirmier voulut l'immobiliser, mais plus vif, il se retrouva derrière lui et d'un geste violent lui plaqua la tête contre le brancard. Tout le monde s'écarta, reculant vers la porte, bloquant la sortie et pointant leurs baguettes en sa direction. Il tourna sur lui-même comme un animal menacé et se mit accroupit comme une bête prête à bondir, menaçant. Soudain, il toussa à nouveau et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Sa toux ne semblait pas se calmer. Du sang jaillit à nouveau. Il convulsa. Et puis plus rien.

« Malefoy ! » Fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer.

* * *

**NDA :** Salut mes chatons tout doux ! Pour celles (ceux ? *-*) qui suivent _Sur les ondes sorcières, _sachez que la suite est en cours, maaais qu'avec les vacances et l'entrée en FAC (diantre déjà ?) et bien j'avais autre chose en tête. Et puis j'avais envie d'écrire de nouveaux trucs ! :3  
En tout cas, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée !

ANYWAY. Voici le prologue d'une couuuurte fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. NON, j'espère tout d'abord que ce prologue vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Donnez moué vos avis, je les attends ! ;)

Des poutoux sur vous,  
HCIG.


	2. Chapitre I

**_CHAPITRE I :_**

* * *

« D'après les marques, ça m'a tout l'air d'être d'un loup-garou qui l'a attaqué, mais les analyses ont décelées une incohérence dans l'ADN du loup. On ne se sait pas encore quelles en sont les conséquences. Nous devons attendre que votre fils se réveille car, physiquement, il est rétabli à cent pour cent. Maintenant, on ne peut qu'espérer que cette incohérence ne soit pas quelque chose de négatif et de dangereux pour lui et même pour nous. » Expliqua patiemment Hermione Granger à Narcissa Malefoy qui dû s'asseoir afin d'assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« Mis à part son… problème mensuel… Il devrait être sur pieds dans quelques jours. Mais avant cette date, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne…reproduise pas l'incident de la dernière fois. » Problème mensuel… La Gryffondor pensa que si la situation n'était pas si solennelle, elle aurait volontiers rit au terme qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Mais Mrs. Malefoy semblait au bord du gouffre, aussi elle préféra s'abstenir.

« J-je n'aurais pas dû le laisser rentrer seul. » Fit doucement le grande Dame en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser… » Déclara-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes sous le regard d'Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, puis elle soupira intérieurement, elle détestait cette partie de son travail : consoler la famille. Loin d'être sans cœur, simplement qu'elle avait dû mal à trouver les bons mots qui calme. Son don à elle s'était de soigner et de garder la tête froide, pas de savoir trouver les bonnes phrases qui font arrêter de pleurer. Elle était toujours gênée dans ce genre de situation. Avec ses amis c'était beaucoup plus simple, il suffisait d'un câlin et de quelques rires.

« Je…Je vous promet que vous pourrez ramener Malf- Drago chez vous bientôt, Mrs. Malefoy. » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de Narcissa.

Cette dernière releva la tête, les yeux pleins de gratitude. Hermione se releva, prétextant d'avoir des papiers à remplir et fila.

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago était arrivé à St Mangouste. Une semaine qu'Hermione veillait méticuleusement à refermer petit à petit les longues entailles qui le parcourait. Et il y en avait un paquet.  
La journée avait été relativement calme aujourd'hui, le soleil se couchait doucement, il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle décida quand même de passer par la chambre du Serpentard avant de retrouver son chez-elle.

Hermione enclencha lentement la poignée et poussa sans un bruit le battant de la porte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, une douce lumière orangée baignait celle-ci. Elle posa les yeux sur le patient qui lui avait donné le plus de mal en ce début d'année.  
Puis elle se rappela la nuit du 31.

_Lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau évanouit, Hermione s'était précipité vers lui. Elle fut bien la seule. Alors qu'elle commençait un rapide examen, elle s'étonna que personne ne vienne la soutenir. Elle comprit quand elle se retourna que tout le personnel était effrayé à l'idée de s'approcher de Drago Malefoy. Elle leur hurla qu'ils étaient des imbéciles à ne pas vouloir s'approcher, qui plus est, avec leurs baguettes à la main. La jeune infirmière qui l'avait appelé au début, s'excusa d'un glapissement. La Gryffondor darda sur elle des yeux foudroyant et après un regard vers le ciel semblant prier Merlin, la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas tremblant.  
Hermione sourit rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son blessé._

_« Sortez, sortez tous ! » Hurla-t-elle pleine de rage aux incapables qui restaient plantés derrière elle._

Le jeune femme s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as attaqué ? » Réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Elle se pencha sur le corps endormit du jeune homme et frôla de ses doigts fins la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la profonde morsure sur son cou. Ce geste fit inconsciemment sourire Drago, toujours endormit. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et retira vivement sa main, comme brûler, avant de se lever, embarrassée et de quitter la chambre.

**_oOoOoOo_**

La jeune femme déposa sa blouse et changea de chaussures dans la pièce dédié à cet effet. Puis elle se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée de St Mangouste où elle transplana.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, son chat vint se frotter à elle. La Gryffondor s'accroupit et le gratifia de quelques caresses avant de se traîner jusqu'à son canapé sur lequel elle s'écroula.

C'est dans un tourbillon d'étincelles vertes que, quelques minutes plus tard, débarqua Harry suivit de Ron.

« Que me vaut la visite de la plus célèbre équipe d'Aurors ? » se moqua Hermione en se relevant doucement du canapé puis serra dans ses bras.

Ils s'assirent tous machinalement autour de la table en bois dans la petite cuisine décorée dans un esprit de campagne française d'Hermione.  
Cette dernière fit bouillir de l'eau et sortit une boite de petits gâteaux.  
Comme d'habitude, ils discutèrent de leurs quotidiens, de leur travail. Hermione passa d'ailleurs sous silence qu'elle s'occupait de Malefoy en ce moment.

« Et sinon, vous êtes sur quelle affaire ces jours-ci ? » S'enquit précipitamment Hermione lorsqu'elle trouva qu'on parlait un peu trop d'elle.

« Une bande de sorciers s'est fait salement amoché vers l'Allée de Embrumes. Une espèce de bête féroce. On suit la piste d'un loup-garou non déclaré mais pour l'instant, rien. Ils ont failli y passé, mais on les a envoyé à St Mangouste directement. D'ailleurs tu dois surement voir de qui on parle. »

Hermione n'entendait plus que vaguement la voix de Ron. Elle était plongée dans ces pensées.

« Malefoy ? » Souffla-t-elle si bas qu'Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Malefoy ? » Répéta-t-il, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Non je veux dire, Malefoy faisait partit des gens que vous avez envoyé ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Non, pour la majeure partie ils ont bien la trentaine. » Répondit Harry suspicieusement. « Pourquoi un problème avec lui ? » Ajouta-t-il.

En voyant la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées, Ron secoua sa main devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta et les regarda avec stupeur, comme s'ils venaient de débarquer.

« Je… J'ai oublié ! » S'écria Hermione en se redressant brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise. « J'ai oublié de rendre les clefs de la salle de repos ! Allez, allez les garçons dehors, je dois retourner à l'hôpital ! » Fit-elle en les faisant précipitamment se lever et en les pressant vers la cheminée.

« Nous allons t'accompagner si tu veux. » Proposa gentiment Ron.

« Pas question ! » Hurla-t-elle presque. « Je veux dire… Je dépose juste les clefs et je rentre dormir. » Ajouta Hermione suivit d'un petit rire hystérique.

L'équipe d'aurors s'avança dans l'âtre et juste avant de disparaitre, Hermione sentit sur elle le lourd regard d'Harry Potter.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Hermione se précipita dans le hall d'entrée et se dépêcha d'enfiler une veste, attrapa ses clefs et transplana dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se rendit à l'accueil.

« Lila, Lila ! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge flamboyant attachés en ce qui devait être un chignon à une époque se retourna vers elle. Elle sourit immédiatement en reconnaissant la médicomage et trottina vers elle.

« Hermione ! Je pensais que tu étais rentrée chez toi, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Une urgence », sourit la Gryffondor. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la chambre des patients arrivés en urgence le 31 ? Tu sais, tout un groupe en sale état amené par des Aurors. » Précisa la brunette.

« Pas de problème, juste le temps de regarder. » Répondit Lila qui d'un mouvement de baguette fit apparaître devant les yeux d'Hermione un tableau en lettre lumineuse. « 514 et 516 »

Hermione la remercia avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers. Elle se cessait de réfléchir, aussi les gens se trouvant sur son chemin évitèrent de la bousculer car personne n'est à l'abri de la colère d'une Hermione Granger dérangée en pleine réflexion.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la première chambre, tout était calme. Pas un bruit ne filtrait de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers le premier lit. Il était trois dans cette pièce et trois dans l'autre.  
Quand elle arriva au niveau du premier patient, elle ferma les yeux un court instant en voyant qu'il lui manquait le bras gauche. Ce qu'il en restait été enroulé dans un bandage ensanglanté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, normalement les médicomages auraient largement été en mesure de faire quelque chose de propre et cicatrisé. Elle décida donc d'inspecter le tout. Lorsqu'elle déroula le bandage, ses tripes se retournèrent. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappa immédiatement de la plaie. Une plaie infectée. Elle grimaça à nouveau devant une telle odeur avant de replacer le bandage.  
Hermione examina les autres patients. Un avait perdu un œil et était désormais défiguré, un autre portait des marques de morsures similaires à Drago et les trois autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Sans compter le nombre d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures.  
Toutes ses blessures semblaient ne pas vouloir cicatriser et même empirer pour certaine.  
Hermione referma doucement la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Mis à part à similitude entre les traces de morsures et de griffures, le corps de Drago quant à lui avait très bien accueillit les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué.

Hermione flâna dans les couloirs pour finalement atterrir devant la chambre du blondinet. Elle ouvrit machinalement la porte et s'assit, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions.

Si Malefoy et les autres présentaient les traces de coups et blessures, ce n'était certainement pas la même bête qui les avait attaqués.  
Elle jeta un œil sur le corps immaculé de son patient. Une respiration calme et posée, un visage serein.  
Puis elle repensa aux blessés qu'elle venait de visiter. Des visages déformés par la douleur, tout en sueur, des plaies infectes, une respiration lourde.

La jeune femme revenait au point de départ, elle qui pensait enfin avoir déniché une piste sur ce qui avait changé l'ADN de Malefoy. Sur ce qui l'avait attaqué.

C'est sur ses pensées que la jeune femme s'endormit sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit crissant d'un chariot dans le couloir. Malgré tout, elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et garda les yeux obstinément clos. Les chuchotements qu'elle continuait de percevoir lui firent froncer les sourcils brièvement. Non, non, non et non, elle n'allait pas laisser filer de précieuses minutes de sommeil.  
Mais le cri perçant qui retentit eut raison d'elle.

La Gryffondor ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les mains fermement agrippées aux accoudoirs sous l'effet de surprise. Le temps que son cœur arrête de battre à cent à l'heure, son regard tomba sur le lit vide et défait de Drago Malefoy.

Manque de bol pour son cœur, il se remit à battre à la chamade quand elle fit le lien entre la fenêtre grande ouverte, le lit vide et le second cri qui venait de résonnait dans la cour intérieure de St Mangouste.

« Non, non… On est au cinquième… Personne de normalement constitué et censé être dans le coma ne pourrait sauter d'i-» Se dit Hermione en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut Drago, se redresser et s'étirer comme un félin sortant de sa sieste devant deux infirmières.  
Une qui visiblement était tombée dans les pommes en l'apercevant tomber (Le premier cri, en déduit Hermione) et une seconde qui était agenouillée aux côtés de sa camarade (Le second cri, supposa Hermione).

La brunette soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elles n'avaient rien et que Drago ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elles.

Mais son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle aperçut toute une bande de gros bras du personnel de sécurité de St Mangouste de précipiter, baguette en main vers le blondinet insouciant qui leur tournait le dos, préférant chasser le papillon.

« Mais qu'il est con, j'aurais manqué la partie où on lui a retiré le cerveau !? » S'énerva Hermione en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse manquant par deux fois de se retrouver le nez au sol.

Elle pria Merlin de lui éviter trop de complications. Merlin n'était pas vraiment de son coté depuis quelques temps.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, c'était un véritable massacre.

Une fois, une fois dans sa vie Hermione aurait aimé juste pouvoir s'asseoir au milieu de la cour et voilà. Ne rien faire, le regard vide et attendre que la vie passe. Mais voilà, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Drago tenait à bout de bras un homme faisant trois fois son poids sans le moindre effort. A ses pieds, deux autres hommes avaient perdus connaissance. Hermione entendit les sorts fuser vers le blond, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparut.  
Un bruit de feuillage retentit aux dessus d'elle, elle aperçut des yeux brillant sauvagement.  
Mais encore une fois, la jeune fille ne put rien faire car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il avait déjà bondit sur les hommes qui le cherchaient du regard, faisant deux nouvelles victimes.

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'aucune des sorts ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était une catastrophe, que ce passait-il ? Est-ce les traces d'ADN lupin qui le rendait ainsi ou celles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ? Il n'était pourtant pas métamorphosé en loup garou, et puis le soleil du petit matin brillait tout juste !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, Malefoy avait largement eut le temps de s'attaquer aux hommes le menaçant de part à d'autre. Jusque là, Hermione nota qu'il n'avait fait qu'assommer. Mais bien vite, un cercle se forma autour de lui et à nouveau elle vit qu'il se sentait pris au piège comme la nuit du 31.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de frayeur quand elle vit Drago s'accroupir, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Elle reconnut la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Elle ressentit l'atmosphère soudainement lourde. Plus aucun oiseau ne chantait. Elle n'entendit plus que le silence.

Comme si les yeux de la Gryffondor découpaient chaque mouvement du Serpentard, elle le vit prendre appuie sur ses pieds avant que tout son corps ne s'élance vers un pauvre homme qui ne faisait que son travail de garde ici. Elle vit son visage se déformer, elle le vit ouvrir en grand la gueule, "gueule" car son visage n'avait plus une trace d'humanité.  
Si physiquement Drago conservait un corps d'apparence humaine, il était devenu un animal, une bête.

Hermione qui jusque là n'avait pas vraiment bougé, hurla le prénom du Serpentard. La jeune femme courut aussi vite qu'elle put, se frayant un passage au milieu de tous ses hommes. C'est ainsi que sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se plaça entre Malefoy et sa prochaine victime.

Ce n'est que lorsque son cerveau rattrapa son corps et qu'elle aperçut les yeux dorés et menaçants du blond qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de faire une très, très grosse bêtise.

* * *

**NDA : **Hello mes agneaux ! Comment que vous allez trop bien ?  
Merci aux follows, à la mise en favori **ET** à **Drago-mia** pour ma **première review** sur cette fiction :3  
(N'y voyez pas de message subliminal genre "Franchement mes chatons, vous pourriez réagir plus que ça !")

Des bisous tout doux sur vos joues,  
HCIG qui vous keef quand même tahu.


End file.
